Of Course You Did
by selachophobia
Summary: Lena Tegan is a relatively normal teenager that's new to La Push. Dragged along by her family all the way from Texas, she wasn't exactly excited to move. Things change when she meets *him*. Oooh! Paul/OC
1. Chapter 1

(Lena's POV)

"Oh my God, Ma. It's so freakin' cold!" I grumbled from the back seat.

"Oh hush. And don't you say 'freakin'' again. Not one more time." She glared at me from the front of the car.

My brother, Jack, was sitting beside me and, like he usually did, ignored me. I can't believe we were moving all the way to freaking Washington! Once I graduate, I am so out of here! I'm a junior in high school and I'm 17 (almost 18!) and the school year was almost done when we moved. How stupid is it that we have to move right when it was so close to the summer?! Who knows what the summers are even like here. Probably like the winters in south Texas. In Texas, we hardly ever saw snow. I'm sure we'll see it on a regular basis here. Ugh.

"Almost there?" I asked my dad impatiently. He didn't respond so I looked at my mom for an answer.

"Geez Lena. Can't you just wait, like, 5 minutes? Yes, we are almost there," My mom replied.

"Chill dude!" I muttered. Gah, I can't wait to move out of this craziness!

"We're here," my dad said.

It wasn't too shabby. The town was tiny though! My hometown was small, but this place makes it look as big as Houston! When we finally pulled into a driveway, I immediately jumped out and ran inside so I could pick my room. Jack followed close behind me and we actually chose our rooms without fighting. There were two bedrooms on the left side of the house that were clearly ours and they were roomy but the same size so we didn't have to attack each other for the bigger room or anything. The house was bigger than our old house but still a one story. It kind of reminded me of a cabin. And it smelled incredible! Just like the woods that were right behind the house. Cool!

"So what's the school like here? Is it, like, huge? I don't want to be the only kid lost in the school. It's different when it's not the first day of school for everyone," I said.

"Lena, calm down. I'm tired. I'll go take a nap. Go with Jack into town and explore or something." She waved me off.

"Jack, will you please take me to town? I don't want to unpack yet." That's going to take forever! No thanks! "Please?" I asked sweetly.

"Fine. Whatever. Hurry up," he said gruffly. Yay!


	2. Chapter 2

Jack and I drove around La Push and some of Forks. It certainly was different. It didn't seem like it had a lot. A few stores here and there. I knew the beach was somewhere near the house. I had seen a few signs and I guess I could check it out. I told Jack to drop by it real quick and when we got there, I swear, it was so pretty. The water wasn't murky like Galveston. It was a beautiful dark, dark blue. If I had my camera, I would've taken a ton of pictures but it was packed away somewhere. I saw a few other people far away from us, but the beach was pretty empty. I loved it!

"Okay, let's go. I'm freezing! I'll bring the car around and warm it up," Jack said to me.

"'Kay," I replied.

When he was gone, I scanned the water, took in a deep breath of salty air and then sighed slightly. I'll probably be spending a bunch of time here at the beach. It was amazing! I suddenly felt really warm. I've always been warmer than others, but this wasn't coming from me. I turned around, expecting Jack, and I got lost in these liquid chocolate eyes.

The guy- sorry, man?- just stared at me while I gaped at him. I knew I probably looked like a fish out of water. He was so... beautiful. His eyes lit up. He smiled widely as his eyes roamed from my hair to my sneakers, and back to my face. I gasped and blushed furiously and then ran away to the parking lot, where Jack was waiting.

"Way to take forever," he grumbled.

Okay, I'm confused now. What the heck was that back there?? I don't even know that guy/man! Why was he behind me in the first place? I'm guessing he was part of the group that was further down the beach. We didn't even introduce ourselves... Maybe he goes to my school. That might be awkward though. I wouldn't mind seeing him again. He was sexy! He was like one of those hot guys on the covers of my little romance novels. He had smooth tanned skin and dark messy hair and those chocolatey eyes. I turned to mush when he smiled. He had a bright smile, but the skin around his mouth seemed like it was tight- like he doesn't ever smile. Still beautiful though. Why didn't I at least check myself in the mirror when we left?? Ugh. Whatever. Just my luck.


	3. Chapter 3

My mom woke me up Monday morning and apparently it was the first day of school for me. Bah. I climbed out of bed and went to the living room when my dad said, "It's up!" just like he's been doing for years now. I don't think I look that bad in the mornings. I did a u-turn and found the bathroom and started up the shower. My (dyed) red hair was getting so long! It's wavy- kind of like seaweed, or a cocker spaniel. When I got out of the shower, I got dressed, put some mousse in my hair that smelled like coconuts and put on my makeup. I was satisfied with the finished product, so I went to the kitchen to find some grub.

Jack drove us to school and we parked in the small parking lot and then we headed to the main office. We had to ask where it was and when we got there, a nice receptionist gave us our crap and then we were on our way to class. Jack's a senior so we didn't have any classes together, but we had the same lunch. When we parted ways, a tiny girl ran up to me and introduced herself and looked at my schedule.

"Oh my God! We have, like, the same classes!" Dee Dee said.

"Oh. That's cool. Maybe you could show me around?" I said to her.

"Duh! Come on, off to English!" Wow. She was energetic.

She pulled me along to a small building and then through the hallways until we finally got to the room. She bowed and welcomed me to English 3. This Dee Dee was sort of eccentric, but that was better than being alone. The teacher introduced me to the class and I sat in the seat next to Dee Dee. She was practically bouncing in her desk. I was exhausted. How was she so peppy this early?? But since we just met, I can't just snap at her for being energetic. I mentally growled at her which made me feel better. I was so out of it. I looked around the room to see if anyone else was paying attention. Almost everyone was sleeping. So, I wasn't the only tired person. I looked at my phone and texted Jack and told him I was already sick of school. He texted back saying I just need to get through the rest of the year and then it's my senior year, then I go off to college and move away! YES!


	4. Chapter 4

At lunch, I found Jack and we sat down at a table with Dee Dee. I looked around our table to see if maybe I saw anyone from my classes when I locked eyes with the guy/man from the beach! He grinned at me and I freaked and whipped back around. I told Jack and Dee Dee about **him** and Jack actually paled.

"Dude. No. That guy is in my classes and he's freakin' huge! Don't even." I was shocked that he was being brotherly and trying to protect me or whatever.

"Jack, just because he's huge, doesn't mean he's like, a scary person. We haven't talked but he seems nice." This is just weird.

"I've heard things about him. He gets into fights all the time and he's 18, which is too old for you," he said to me. Was he serious?

"Oh hush. He's totally hot. Go for it!" Of course Dee Dee would want me to go for him. At the moment, I totally loved her for not being like Jack and being paranoid.

"Whatever. Just be careful, okay?" he tried to sound like it was no big deal but I could see the caring look in his eyes.

I hugged him and he gagged and pushed me off. I laughed it off but it was nice to know he cares about me. I was about to ask Dee Dee when the bell will ring to leave when I saw her eyes widen. I suddenly felt that heat behind me again. I twisted around and looked up, and up, and up, until I saw **his** face. I need to find out his name. And maybe get his number...

"Hello," he said to me with that smile. His voice was so deep it vibrated through me!

"Hi," I managed to squeak out.

"I'm Paul. We met at the beach?" he said.

"Yeah. I'm Lena." I got his name! And he remembers me! YES! "Oh, and this is Jack and Dee Dee." Paul looked at Jack warily, but smiled at Dee Dee.

"Hey, I'll walk you to class," Paul suddenly said to me.

"'Kay." I felt like I was going to pass out! My heart's beating like crazy and my legs are shaking. Freaking out here!

We were just talking about normal stuff like where I'm moving from and all that. Then he asked me if I had a boyfriend and I blushed and said no. He looked at me from the corner of his eye and asked me who the guy sitting next to me was.

"Oh, that's my brother, Jack." Did I just make up the look on his face- when I said that he was my brother, not boyfriend- which looked a lot like relief? I really hope I didn't just think that happened. That would be so cool if he liked me!

"Oh. Okay," he nodded.

"So... do you have a girlfriend?" Since when was I this bold?? Oh God, he's probably got a girlfriend. How could he not? He's gorgeous!

"Nope," he shook his head. How was that even possible? Girls must be blind here!

"Oh." What else am I supposed to say? _I could be your girlfriend!_ Hah, right. That should go over well. Creepy desperate new girl would be my new title. No thanks!

"So do you have a cell?" Holy crap! I've never done this before! He's asking me for my number right?? Oh my God! Panicking now!

"Uh... y-yeah?" I stuttered.

He grinned widely and asked me for my number. I pulled out one of my sticky notes and wrote it down and gave it to him. I, Lena Tegan, just gave my number to Paul, the total hottie! Ack!

"Well, we're going to be late to class. Wanna skip with me?" He smiled at me.

"I can't skip class on my first day here!" I exclaimed. He almost convinced me to go, but my parents would kill me if they found out. I don't even skip class. So why would I skip for my first time on my first day at a new school?

"Maybe another time," he flashed his teeth in a wolfish smile. Then he ran off to the parking lot. Man I wanted to go with him. Dang.

I trudged off to class and told the teacher I got lost and sat in the seat next to Dee Dee. She looked at me expectantly and I told her all that had happened. After I told her the story, she sighed and told me I should've skipped with him. Jack would kill me if he knew I had given Paul my number. Oh God, I hope he doesn't find out.


	5. Chapter 5

So... it appears to me that Paul skips a lot. He's hardly ever at school! He hasn't even contacted me in any form. He could've at least sent a blank text for all I care! Something would've been nice. But no. Hottie Paul is too amazing to do something so crazy-complicated as call a girl when he gets her number! Ugh. Boys. Who understands them? Well, I guess maybe other boys... but since I'm not a boy, I guess it's alright for me to not understand them. High school doesn't prepare you with important information on how to speak boy (a series of grunts is all I get) or what the heck goes on in the male brain. My psychology class didn't teach me any of that nonsense! Oh goodness, now I'm ranting about boys and how they don't make sense, and-- **Why won't he call me??** Geez, now I sound like I'm desperate for Paul's attention. Psh! Whatever. It's not like I'm a total _dog_. I can find other guys. Or better yet, who needs boys? I don't. I am an independent almost-woman. Boys are stupid. They don't make sense anyway. If only I could find someone as hot as Paul in this tiny cit- _ACK!_ My phone is ringing! Leaping...across bed to...get to...phone...AHA! Got it!

"HELLO?!" I practically screamed into my phone.

"Hey, bring me a soda," said my brother, Jack.

"UGH! Are you freakin' kidding me right now?! Go get your own dang soda! You're closer to the kitchen anyway! GAH!!" Ohmigod he's such a freakin' idiot! I really hate Jack sometimes...

Oh, _why_won't Paul call? I'm not really desperate, I just don't get why he won't. I've never really done this whole thing before. I mean, I've had boyfriends but that was in elementary and junior high. It's not really the same in high school. It _way_ easier back then, I mean, you just would find a letter in your locker and it would have 3 boxes and a little note. Usually they went something like this: "Hey I like you. Do you like me? Check yes no or maybe. P.S.- Check yes! :)" And when you broke up with them, you would tell your friends to go tell whoever you were going out with that you didn't want to date them anymore. Simple. Now, it's all complicated with cell phones, and cheating, and alcohol/sex/drugs. Ugh. Talk about frustrating!

"Hey! Someone's at the door. I don't want to get up and answer it," said Jack from my doorway. He seriously was an idiot. Ohmigod.

"God, Jack! You're such an idiot! You just walked from your room to the front door and then to my room to tell me to go answer the door that you were just standing by?? Ugh! Whatever. I'll answer the freakin' door!" I'm going to cut that boy one day...

When I opened the front door, I didn't expect to see Paul standing there with a sheepish grin on his face. I was shell shocked and then proceeded to slam the door in his beautiful face. But, somehow, he managed to stick is foot right between the door and the frame. Sheesh. Boys.

"What could you possibly want from me?" I tried to sound as vehemently (SAT word! Oh yeah! Who has two thumbs and pays attention in English? This guy right here!) as possible.

I watched his eyes go from all warm and silky to hard and cold. I kind of jumped in response and almost fell over one of my dad's boots when Paul quickly grabbed my waist with his huge paw-like hands and kept me from falling all over the place. I felt guilty for being mean, but just because he saved me from falling, does not mean it's alright for him to just ignore me!

Of course, I blushed furiously. I quickly stepped out of the cage he formed around me and then looked up curiously at him. I mean, why is he here in the first place? And what, his phone died for a week? He can't text me, but he can show up at my house- wait. How does he even know where I live? I then voiced that thought.

"How do you know where I live?" Is he a stalker? Creeepppyyy!

"You're new to a town where everyone knows everyone. I'm pretty sure everyone knows where you guys live." Smooth, but that doesn't explain why he hasn't been in school, or why he hasn't talked to me.

"Hmph. So where have you been?" I asked him. He had the nerve to grin wolfishly at me! Then, I realized I sounded like a mother or a... girlfriend or something. Ack!

"I-I just noticed you weren't a-at school for a while... So I was just curious..." Geez, I'm tripping over my words now! Toughen up girl! He's the one in trouble here.

Inside I was just hoping he wouldn't say he was at his grandmother's funeral or something like that. Everyone knows kids use that to get out of anything.

"Uh...I was just-Uh. Working?" Funny how that last part sounded like a question. What am I, a detective now? Sheesh.

"Mhm...Sure. Whatever. As if I care." Of course I cared! I don't know why, but I do. Weird.

I watched his eyes change again and they looked hurt. How did I hurt him? What did I say? Was it the "as if I care" comment? Well if he believed me when I said that, then he's as much of an idiot as Jack.

"Well. Um. I just wanted to drop by and, uh, yeah. Never mind. See you at school I guess." He turned around and headed for the door when I huffed and he whipped around to face me.

"What? You got something else rude to say?" Whoa buddy! Ouch!

"Excuse me? _I_ didn't say anything rude._ You're_ the one who has been rude to _me_, **bud**, so you can just point that finger at yourself!" He really had the guts to tell me _I_ was being rude? Hah! Whatever crazy!

"I actually came over here to apologize to you for not calling. But forget that! You've made it perfectly clear that you don't give a crap about me so I'll just leave now!" So dramatic, but I couldn't leave it at this. I didn't want him to leave. I just wanted to know why he hasn't called...

"I do give a crap about you actually...I can't tell you why. I don't even know myself..." I said softly. When did I become this brave? I think I kind of like it though.

He eyes then melted and softened and he slowly walked toward me. He hugged me and held me close and then pulled back to look down at me. He had a brilliant and triumphant smile on his face which made me smile in return. I don't know how long we stood there smiling like dorks at each other when Jack walked in the living room and saw us and gagged.

"Yuck! Gross! Go do that somewhere else!" He bellowed.

Paul and I snapped out of our trance and then both of us blushed. We then turned away to hide our blushes from each other. So dorky, I know.

"So uh, yeah. I guess I'll see you at school. Or I'll call you or something. Bye," He said hastily and then loped out the door.

Jack punched me in the arm which made me shriek and he told me to stop staring at the door. Man, that's really dorky. Just like in movies and books and stuff. I have to stop reading so much and get a life!


	6. Chapter 6

Paul never did call that weekend. He did manage to go to school today though. I was sitting with Dee Dee in front of the school before class started. I was ranting to Dee Dee when Paul strolled on over to us like he was some big shot. Ugh. I can't believe he didn't call **again**. Dee Dee mumbled about something she had to do and scurried off. Which left me all alone. With Paul. Jerk.

"Hey Lena," Paul said to me, as if it was all okay. I am going to jump him if he keeps smiling all wolfishly at me. That jerk-face.

"Hmph. Paul," I barely acknowledged him with a slight nod. If he thinks I'm going to be all "Ooh Paul! You're soo awesome and amazing!" and crap, then he's just flat out stupid!

"What, are you ignoring me or something?" he asked angrily. Jerk! He had no reason to talk to me like that!

"I'm not the one ignoring the other here. That would be _you_," I lashed back.

"What? I haven't been ignoring you! I've been patr- working," he quickly finished.

I hate all this weird sneaky crap. Why can't he be honest and just tell me he doesn't _want_ to call? I could handle that. _Something_ other than "working" would be nice. Maybe he does have a girlfriend. Maybe he just wants to let me down easy- wait a minute. **He **initiated the first "hey". **He** asked me for my number. **He** came by my house. **I** did not do anything wrong here.

"Cut the crap, Paul. If you don't want to call me, then _tell_ me. I'd rather hear the truth than listen to your lies. Just say it!" I can't believe I'm confronting him. I hate confrontation. It makes me all shaky and sweaty and nervous. But a girls got to do what a girls got to do.

He looked like a spanked puppy. His beautiful brown eyes were looking down at his shoes. I felt bad and then realized that I hardly even know him and I chew him out every time I see him. I don't treat people like this, like, ever. Well, Jack doesn't count.

I was about to apologize when his head snapped up and his eyes hardened. To be honest, I was terrified.

I knew he wasn't going to hurt me. I don't know how, but I just had a gut feeling that he wouldn't hurt me. Physically at least. He's already hurt me emotionally. Which sucks. But whatever.

"I'm sorry that I've been **working** so I can pay my bills and that I've been too busy trying to help some friends out with stuff to find time to call _you_. I haven't been lying to you. I **have** been busy **working**," he snapped at me. He was so angry it was scary. This has never happened to me. Jack hardly ever goes into these testosterone-filled emotional see-saws. He's always just...blank. It's hardly ever anything more than that. This stuff here is crazy!

"Don't you go snapping at me, buster! _I'm_ not the one that said they would call, and then not. Are you just messing with me because I'm the new girl or something? Is this supposed to be funny, like a joke? Just so you know, it is not funny. I'm not just some new toy you can play with. I don't need this crap, jerk!" I stomped off to my car. No way was I going to school all wound up like this. I can't believe I'm skipping, but I can just get Ma to call me in sick.

Once I got in my car, I slammed the door shut and looked at the mirror to fix my hair since it was so wet outside. I noticed I had tears running down my cheeks. I quickly scrubbed them off with my hands. I'm such a pansy sometimes! Sheesh.

"Hey," someone knocked on the window and said softly outside my car. I jumped and shrieked, but then noticed who it was. I glared but unlocked the doors so he could get in.

"What?" I said, trying to sound gruff but instead sounding like a mouse.

"I'm sorry," Paul said so softly that I almost didn't hear it. Aww, he's so cute when he's all sweet like this.

I leaned over and put my hand on his. It was so big compared to my tiny baby hand. His eyes quickly scanned my face, then latched onto my eyes. I felt like we were in that same trance as before. I got lost in his eyes... then I noticed he was leaning towards me, which made me panic and I gulped and hastily took my hand back. He looked a little hurt and disappointed, but his eyes were sparkling. Had I done that? Just by holding his hand? I held his hand! Ack! I've never held hands with a boy! So obviously I haven't kissed one either. And I was pretty sure he was just about to do that before I had chickened out and ripped my hand from his. I'm such a freak! Who wouldn't want to kiss Paul? It would've been **so** awesome if he had been my first kiss! Is it lame that I'm 17 (almost 18) and still haven't kissed anyone? I think so. But if I had waited all this time for it to be taken away by Paul, then it was way worth the wait! I've heard stories about him. Other than the fighting ones. And he doesn't make girls gag when he kisses them. So that's got to be a good sign. He would probably gag if he had to kiss me though. I have absolutely no experience with this. I vaguely know how it goes because of my romance novels. But my friends tell me that life doesn't work like it does in my cutsie books. Sad...

"So, um, am I forgiven?" Paul asked me all innocently with his big brown puppy dog eyes. Of course, I caved instantly.

"Yeah, of course you are. I'm sorry I called you a liar," I said while messing with my CDs just to give my hands something to do.

"Well, I guess you're forgiven, too," he smiled devilishly at me. He then leapt across the armrest compartment thing and pulled me into his arms. We laughed and when he pulled away, I noticed movement outside in the parking lot. Funny, it almost looked like-

"Jack! Ohmigod! We got to go! You can come, too!" I sped off before Jacked discover I was skipping school with Paul.

"Oh, God. He probably will find out I skipped. I never skip! Ugh." I can't believe any of this. My life got **way** more exciting ever since I moved here. Weird, I know. But I still didn't want to get in trouble. I'm almost positive Jack didn't see us. So we might be alright- wait. What am I going to do with Paul? I basically kidnapped him. Oops. I'll have to do something with him. I could take him home. The house should be empty...


	7. Chapter 7

"So, uh, do you mind if we just go to my house? I didn't mean to kidnap you. You just happened to be in the car with me when I panicked and sped off and I forgot that you were in the car, too. So, yeah. You mind?" I rushed out. Why was I so nervous? Oh, it might be the fact that I just almost kissed Paul _again_ and then my brother almost found us, not only almost kissing in my car, but skipping school with **Paul**. The guy who Jack thinks is a crazy fighting machine. You know, I haven't even seen him in a fight...yet.

"Nah, I don't mind," he grinned at me from the passenger seat. Dang, he was close! And in the small space we were in, I could smell him. And he smelled _amazing_. It's not like he's covered in cologne or anything. He just smelled like...Christmas almost. Like, pine trees and soap. Do they make soap that smells like pine trees? If they do, I want some! Because he just smells heavenly. Oh crap, can he tell that I just smelled him? It's not like I was leaning over and putting my nose on his shirt or anything. I'm almost positive I didn't do that. Oh, God.

Awkward cough. "So. Um. What do you want to do now?" I said to Paul while we sat in my driveway.

"Whatever. Do you want to go down to the beach?" he asked me. That's where we met! Aww. I wonder if he remembers that day...

"Sure," I replied. "I just need to go inside and get a few things first."

We hopped out of the car and started walking towards my house. Surprisingly it wasn't raining. Knock on wood. I showed Paul the living room and darted to my room. I tried to think, quickly, what all I needed for the beach. Sunscreen? A hat? Sunglasses? An umbrella? Flip-flops or sneakers? Should I bring a bathing suit? Should we even be swimming when it's cold outside? I don't think so. I leaned my head out of my door and found Paul in the hallway, hand poised to knock on said door I was hanging off of. I squealed and then put my hand to my chest.

"Geez, Paul. Way to scare the crap out of me," I grumbled.

He grinned sheepishly. "Sorry," was his reply.

"Well, anyways, I was going to ask you what, exactly, are we going to do at the beach."

"I think it might be too cold for yo- _us_ to swim. But we could just walk along the beach?" he said to me.

"Uh, yeah. Okay. Let me grab some stuff and then I'll be ready to go," I told Paul. Then, I jumped back in my room and shoved on some sneakers and sprayed a little perfume on and then ran out to find Paul.

"Alright, I'm good to go," I called out to him. Where the heck was that boy? I ran through the house trying to find him, but never did. I did, however, find the front door wide open. Did he seriously just leave me? Ugh. I am so frustrated with boys!

I sat down on the couch, turned on the tv and watched some movie that was playing. I couldn't even pay attention to it I was so mad. And kind of self-conscious if I'm being honest. Why did he keep doing these stupid things? He refuses to call, and now he just up and runs away from me?

"Well, I feel like crap," I said out loud to myself.

What the heck was I going to do now? I didn't really feel like going to the beach anymore. I guess I'll just have a movie fest. I picked out all of the movies I love from a box marked MOVIES and then ate ice cream straight out of the container while I watched them.

I hope Paul isn't like Mr. Darcy, who was too proud to admit he likes Lizzy. I mean, I don't think Paul is proud, really. But who know? Maybe he thinks girls from Texas are gross or something. Well, if he does, then he can just leave me alone for good. I don't want to see him ever again anyway. Maybe Ma will let me go to another school. It's not as if Paul ever goes, but when he does, I don't want to see his stupid gorgeous face. Jerk. I mean, is there really something wrong with me? Maybe _he's_ the one with the problem. **He**'s the one that got my number and then didn't call. He _told_ me he would call and he hasn't. Sometimes he acts like he likes me, but then he'll do something like this and then I'm angry again. It's the hotties that are the meanies. The nice cute boys manage to call girls when they say they will. And they don't run away from said girls.

Oh, whatever. I don't deserve this bull. I deserve a nice boy who does what he says he'll do. And goes to school at least 98% of the time. And doesn't run away from me. I can find a boy like that. I was online earlier and found a cute little shop in Port Angeles. I think I'll go there and buy a nice outfit and get Dee Dee to find me a nice guy.

I mapquested the shop and off I went to Port Angeles. The drive wasn't too bad, and when I got there, it was so cool! It looked like a little cottage. I shopped around for awhile and found the cutest dress. Of course, I bought it and then when I was walking to the car, I felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the phone and didn't recognize the number so I ignored it. I was pulling out of the parking lot when I felt my phone go off again. It was the same number as before, so I answered it so they would stop calling.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Lena?! Where are you?" I heard Paul demand.

"Paul? Oh, what, you've finally decided to call? Where are **you**? You just ran away from my house. What the heck?" I said to him.

"I'll explain later. I just need to know where you are," he said gruffly. Att-i-tude!

"Oh, I'm sure you will explain later. Maybe you'll call me like you _always_ do," I laughed humorlessly.

"God, Lena! Just tell me where the hell you are!"

"I'm in Port Angeles. Why?" I demanded. Why the heck does he need to know where I am? Oh, geez, what if something happened? Is it Jack? Dee Dee? My parents? Oh, crap!

"There's just... some stuff going on and I needed to know where you were. Just... stay where you are for now. Where exactly are you?" he asked me. I gave him the address and then he hung up on me.

He just expects me to sit here? Uh, no thanks. I'm sure I'll be fine if I just drive back home. What could possibly happen?


	8. Chapter 8

I was turning onto the main road to get to La Push when I saw a bundle of something in one of the ditches along the road. There weren't any cars around so I pulled over on the shoulder and peeked into the ditch. I've done thing before back home since people would speed at night down the long stretches of road near my house and then hit dogs and cats and stuff. I just wanted to see if it was an animal and if was alright. The ditch was really close to the forest so I was hoping it wasn't a rabid dog or something. I was pretty sure it was an animal and not trash. So I crept closer and looked for any signs of life. It looked like it was moving (breathing?), but just barely. I needed to make sure it wasn't messed up too badly. Looked like a big dog got hit by a car. Poor thing!

I had to get it to a vet. How was I supposed to get that big pup in my car? Oh well, I'd figure something out.

When I got close enough to touch it, I saw it's eyes flutter but then close again. I hesitated and then gently pet it's head. When it didn't bite me or anything, I figured it was alright. Dang, that thing was a **big** dog! I did my best to get it in my car without hurting it. Then, once it was in the backseat, I tucked a towel around it. I needed to find a vet, and fast. How the heck was I supposed to find a vet out here? Oh! My dad gave me a little phone book for the car that has the info for almost any place around here. Thank goodness! I finally found one nearby but I was just praying the poor dog would last that long.

I was totally speeding, but eventually I got to the vet. Somehow I managed to get the pup into the office and then some worker helped me. I told the vet what happened and then she took over. I was sent back into the waiting area. I was thinking about the poor dog when I felt my phone vibrate. Dang! I had 24 text messages, missed calls, and voicemail messages! All from Paul. That's insane!

I instantly called him and he answered mid-first ring.

"Hey! You aren't here! Where are you?!" Paul demanded. Grouch.

"I'm at some vet's office," I calmly replied even though I was fuming on the inside.

"What? Why?" My own parents weren't even this psycho about my whereabouts!

"I found a dog in a ditch that was probably hit by a car. What exactly do you want?" I finally snapped at him.

"You _found_ a _dog_ in a _ditch_ and you felt the need to take it to a _vet_?" He repeated incredulously.

"Uh, yeah! I wasn't just going to leave that poor thing all by itself and let it die. I mean, duh," I told him. Talk about heartless...

"Ohmig- Lena! I told you to stay where you were! Why did you leave?!" he asked me. Is he really that idiotic?

"Did I not just explain why I'm not there? I AM AT THE VET'S WITH A DOG THAT LOOKS BADLY HURT. Got it now?" It wasn't necessary for the dripping sarcasm but it sure felt good.

Paul growled (yeah, **Paul**. I first though it was one of the dogs in the waiting room, but there were no dogs. So... yeah.) and then he asked me where I was then and to **stay there**.

"No! If the dog is going to be fine, I got to figure out what I'm going to do with it. Which I'm going to do at my house. Not waiting in a parking lot. Just wait for me to get home," I told Paul.

"You can't go home right now. Just... trust me. Please. Listen to me," he pleaded.

"Why can't I go home?" I asked suspiciously. What the heck was going on?

"You just can't! For once, _listen_ to me!" he boomed at me. I swear, I felt my phone shudder from his voice.

"Don't you _dare_ yell at _me_ like _that_! We hardly even know you!" He is **so** rude!

The few other people in the waiting room were kind of eyeing me since I was yelling at the phone.

"Paul, I'm going to finish up here and then I'm going to find a pet store for dog stuff. Good?" my voice clipped.

"Just stay out there. Don't go home or into the woods. Please," he pleaded, somewhat nice this time around.

"'Kay."

I hung up and put my cell back in my pocket. How much was all of it going to cost? Not that I wouldn't pay it. Just curious. Hope the dog's okay...

* * *

Awhile later, the vet came out and asked me to go back where the dog was. She dad a genuine-looking smile on her face so I was guessing (and praying) it went a-okay.

"He's back in the room at the end of the hall on your left," the vet directed. So the pup was a boy. Thinking of boy names for dogs...

"So what do you think happened?" I asked her.

"He was either beaten up or run over. He's doing really well, though."

I saw him lying on the table, he looked better than when he was in the ditch. He had casts on two of his legs and he looked slightly less dirty. I was going to have to find some way to wash him up when I get home. Who even knows when I'll get to go home. Ugh.

"He's going to be fine. He broke two of his legs but there wasn't any internal damage so that's good," the vet explained.

"Well, thank you so much for helping out," I smiled at her.

One of the workers helped me get the dog in the car after I paid the vet bill (no idea how to explain that to ma & pop...). I, then, got a blanket and covered him up. I hoped he wouldn't choose to attack me or anything. I mean, there I was being nice and taking care of a dog I found in a ditch! Come on!

A little a ways down the road, there was a promising pet store and I ran in to get the basics: bed, bowls, food, bones, toys, etc. I even bought a cute bandana for him to wear instead of a collar.

After I checked out, I opened the back door of my car and put the bandana on him and put one of the bones right by his head. Poor baby. He still hadn't moved around much. His eyes were open but he wasn't all there. Of course, he'd been through a lot. I wouldn't have wanted to move around a bunch either if I were in his position.

I texted Paul and told him I was leaving the pet store, and what I should do then. He said he would be waiting at my house. I thought I couldn't go home. Ugh! Boys!

The pup did well on the way home since all he did was sleep. I didn't know what I was going to do once I got home. And what was I going to do about Paul? His middle name was **drama**! And I hate drama. I'd drop friends if they cause too much drama. It's that serious. So if Paulie-boy keeps at it, I will drop him. He's hot and all but he's just _weird_. What was I supposed to do with that boy?

I was pulling onto my street and I could see Paul sitting on the driveway. I honked and then pulled in when he got up.

"You gonna help me bring him in, or what?" I snipped at him.

"Hmph," he man-grunted at me.

"Well, come on now. And be careful. Don't jostle him too much, please."

Paul looked over at me in disbelief and then, gently, carried the dog from my car to the living room. I rushed with the bags of goodies and laid out his new fluffy bed and I put out water and food in the new bowls. I started thinking he would need wet food at first since he couldn't exactly waltz on over and eat and drink. It'll be tricky, but that'll be all right. As long as he's alive and well.

I was rubbing him gently (the dog, not Paul!) and he looked like he was happy to be out of that ditch. He didn't look too thrilled, however, about the leg casts but I felt like he understood that they'd help him.

"So, uh, are you gonna keep _it_?" Paul asked but scowled at the pup.

"I do believe I'm going to keep **him**," I replied brusquely. If he was going to be rude, then so was I. "You can leave now. He'll be fine now."

"I wasn't here for the _dog_."

"Well, _I_ am fine. So, bye," I said.

"Hmph," he man-grunted again. "I'll just be at my house which is, like, a street over. Don't hesitate to call."

"Mhm. Bye," I shooed him out the door.

Aw, the dog was so cute all huddled in his bed. He looked like those cool wolves on Animal Planet. Not really Siberian Huskies but like the real gray wolves. Neat-o!

I went online to check out dog names and I found Jake. I loved it! It just seemed so cute and innocent like the dog. But still manly like a wolf. Yay!

"You like the name Jake?" I asked the pup.

I swear he eyed me and then nodded his head barely once. He liked it! Good! Now what the heck was I supposed to do when the parentals got home? Dang...


	9. Chapter 9

Later when Jack got home and saw Jakey, he acted as if it was totally normal for a wolf-dog to be in the house. Weirdo. Anyways, I was trying to figure out how to tell Mom and Dad when the doorbell rang.

"Coming.." I shuffled slowly towards the door. Whoever the heck was there sounded like they were 2 seconds away from ripping off the door from its hinges!

"What th- PAUL! Go home! _Again_. Pleease?" I begged Paul. When will that dang boy/man learn?!

"No," he answered. Just as simple as that.

"What do you want _now_?" I asked Paul. "Any more 'emergencies' or whatever? Because if it is actually, legitimately, essentially a problem, then you can stay. Otherwise, go home or something."

"Just wanted to know if you wanted to hang out at the beach or do homework. Whatever you want."

"Uh, no. I'll pass. You did leave me the last time we were supposed to go down to the beach. Remember?" I heatedly replied.

"I can't exactly explain that right now. Can I come inside? Please?" Paul had the nerve to flash me a wolfish grin. He's so cute it is not even fair.

That's when Jakey decided to make an appearance. Poor thing managed to get up and walk from his bed to the door. I hadn't thought about using him as intimidation to run off Paul...

"Grrrr," Jake growled. Aha, maybe it would scare away Big Bad Paul!

"Grr right back at you," replied Paul while glaring at the dog. _My_ dog now I guess.

Just my luck. He is hardly affected by a vicious-looking wolf/dog! Go figure! I mean, come on, Jake is a big guy. He hasn't been very aggressive this whole time, at least towards me. Maybe he knows I saved him so he won't hurt me. That'd be the cherry on top if he did decide to hurt me. Psh.

"So are you keeping it or what?" Paul stared angrily at Jake.

"Well, that would be my plan. And if my parents won't let me keep **him**, then I guess I can move out." I stated simply.

"Move out?? Where would you go? Would you move out of town? State? Country?? Would your parents let you move out? You're still in school! And not yet 18 right? So you can't do that! Just..Please don't move," Momma Paul went off on me.

I am way too tired for this. Seriously. And I voiced that thought.

"You look tired. When was the last time you slept? And how long? You can't just skip on sleep. It's not good. At all. And have you been eating properly? You look pale and sickly. Do you get sick a lot? That would suck..." Blah, blah, blah. He's talking my ear off!

"Thanks. I am going to feed Jakey and then take a nap. Maybe read or do homework or something. You can do whatever the crap you want. I really, really, really don't need to be bothered at the moment. Please and thank you," I grandly exited the foyer. Hah.

* * *

Once I fed Jake, I got a bottle of water out of the fridge and poured some water for him. Then I headed towards the hallway and bumped into Paul. I guess he didn't go home like I suggested. Sigh. We grunted at each other and then I crashed onto my bed. In a minute I was out.

Pleasant dreams but nothing significant. I did, however, see a wolf running in each one of them. My Jakey perhaps? I've always wanted to buy those books that tell you the significance of different animals popping up in your dreams. I never did. I did get a book called The Dog Bible. Love it! It's all these recognized breeds of dogs and it tells you it's background info and characteristics of the breed. Totally cool. However, none of the dogs looked like Jake. I guess he's a mutt. It would be so awesome if he's part wild wolf! As long as he doesn't eat my face, it's all good.

When I opened my eyes it was dark outside and it was c-cold! I was _freezing_! Dude! It felt like a meat locker in my own dang room!

I sat up in my bed and, shivering, wrapped my duvet all around me. Lena the Marshmallow! Haha! Then I threw a few pairs of socks on and hobbled to the door.

"Mmrrr," I heard something moan when I stepped forward.

"ACK!!" I exclaimed, then scooted back to the bed. I managed to find the lamp on my bedside table and turn it on. Poor Jakey was laying at the foot of my bed and whimpering.

"Jake! Aw baby, what are you doing in here?" I said. (I got no response. Go figure.)

He howled, in pain, I guess. I must have knocked his casted leg!

"Oh sweetie! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you. Here, let's get you on the bed," I instructed Jake.

He gradually got in an upright position and I just hoisted him on up in my arms. Then I placed him down on my bed as tenderly as possible. Jakey just looked at me, eyes half-lidded, all sad and I almost cried.

After that, I kissed his big wet nose and patted his head, and travelled into the living room. I was HONGREE (caveman talk) so I went to the pantry and found Raman noodles. Yummay yummay!

I was just pouring water into a pot when I felt someone behind me. Natural instinct told me to defend myself in case it was a burglar, so I swung that pot into whatever was behind me.

"Oof!" I heard a male's low voice.

"What the crap!? Didn't you go home yet?" I asked edgily.

"Geez, and yes, I did go home. And then came back. It's dark out. And you're alone. Well, Jack is here. So is the dog. But I still didn't want to leave you on your own," He explained while rubbing his belly. I guess I really got him good eh?

"Ugh, whatever Paul. I'm making Raman noodles. You can help me by cleaning up the spilt water from earlier."

"'Kay," he obediently replied.

We were getting everything all settled to eat when I glanced at the clock on the stove. It was 11 at night! I usually go to bed around 9-9:30ish. But when I take naps, I stay up early and it sucks. It was Saturday night and I was stuck with Paul, Jack, and Jakey. The latter I don't mind. Hmph.

At least Paul hasn't tried anything funny with me. I have a suspicion that he gawks at me when he thinks I'm not paying attention. Well guess what! I've got eyes on the back of my head buddy! Mm-mm no sir. Not going to fly.

"Enjoy the noodles?" I asked Paul amusedly, who demolished his bowl already.

"Yup," he wittily replied.

"Well, do you plan to stick around after this?"

"I dunno. Are you scared to be home alone, Ms. Tegan? Hm?" Paul happily inquired.

"_Oh, yes Paul, I am so frightened to be alone! Whatever would I do without my Big Bad Pauly?!_" I exclaimed dramatically. Then I (Gulp.) **giggled**. Yeah, weird.

Paul smirked at me but beamed at the giggle. Nerd. "Well, if you need me so bad, I guess I'll stay longer." He winked at me! Oh gosh. Died and gone to hottie heaven...

"Harrumph," I grumbled. Blushing is another thing that hate that I swear my body thinks is hilarious. It's like it _wants_ me to first be embarrassed therefore second to be embarrassed that I'm blushing from embarrassment. Dang.

"Pop in a movie or something," I said.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked me.

"Hm.. Pride & Prejudice?" I smiled.

"Chick flick. Figures. But it is Jane Austen so.. fine. I'll watch it."

"Love you!" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Hate you.." Paul grumbled. Then he popped the DVD in and we sat down with cookie dough and began our movie night.

* * *

Somewhere between Baby Boom and Underworld, Paul and I fell asleep on the couch. I woke up hazily to find a dog at my feet, whining, and myself attached to Paul. He had me in a bear trap with his huge arms which made it difficult to get up. I had to wriggle and twist until I finally made it out. I was a total mess! Ack! But first I needed to let Jake go potty and then feed him.

By the time I got back inside the house and into the living room, Paul was just waking up. He blinked a few times, stretched, and then looked around to find me in the kitchen doorway.

"Hola," he greeted me.

"Hello."

"I hope you don't think I'm easy now. I don't spend the night with new girls too often. You're special," he winked again at me while smiling charmingly. Dang, he's good.

"Well. Thanks? I guess."

"You are so very welcome," he said in a sing-song voice. Oh geez. A morning person.

"'Kay. Well we have cereal if you're hungry. Come make some," I commanded.

"Aye-aye Cap'n!" Paul joked while saluting me.

"Yeah, yeah. Just make your own dang breakfast at your own dang house if you're going to annoy me today," I warned him.

"Nah, I think I'll stay. At least this morning. Maybe we could finish our movie night/morning?"

"Sure. Just shut up a little will you?" I asked Paul bluntly. Talk, talk, talk. All he does.

"'Kay. Just try to keep your hands off me this time during the movie," his eyes twinkled. Jerk.

"Ohmigod. You can leave right now if you're going to act like this."

"No, no. I'll behave." Paul. Behave. I'd like to see that!

"Whatever. The movie's starting. Hush," I told him.

By the end of the movie we were holding hands under the blanket. My excuse was that it was extremely cold and he was really hot. Seriously. Which is a pretty good excuse I think. I don't know his though...


	10. Chapter 10

When Monday rolled on around, I was confused and happy and tired. Confused/happy because Paul and I actually had a nice weekend together, which was weird. And tired because we spent the whole weekend running around places and doing a bunch of stuff. It was an interesting weekend. We went down to the beach (he didn't run away this time) and we watched more movies and TV and just had fun. I also feel more comfortable around Paul. He's starting to slow his roll on that whole crazy Momma Paul thing. Thank God! I really was starting to feel like I had 3 parents instead of 2. Well, 1 and a half, since my dad doesn't do much. Which is totally fine with me.

I was in the kitchen eating when Jack slammed his chair into the dining room table and glared at me.

"I need to talk to you. Right now," Jack spat at me. What the-?

"Oookay..." What the crap did I do now?

Once we were outside the front door, Jack gripped my arm and spun me around to face him. "What is wrong with you?!" I yelped. He's never been violent, especially around me.

"Me?! What is wrong with _you_?? You brought a psychopath into our home this weekend without telling me! I thought it was Dee Dee you were spending so much time with! And have you been skipping classes, with _Paul_?" He bellowed.

"W-what? Jack, stop! You're hurting me," I cried. I felt the hot tears run down my cheeks.

His eyes were hard until suddenly he just dropped me like a hotcake and rushed inside. I even heard the door lock. Was he seriously locking me out of my own damn house?? Ohmigod. I felt like punching something. But that would be useless. Maybe the beach would chill me out.

I turned to go to the street when I saw Paul shaking at the end of the driveway. "Paul? What are you doing here?"

"Honey, I am so sorry! I saw what happened. Why did you let him grab you? Did he hurt you? I will kill Jack if he hurt you. Actually, I might just kill him because he's a douche," Paul said furiously.

"Honey? And I don't know what you're talking about. It wasn't what it looked like. Jack didn't do anything. Really," I hastily told him. I didn't need any of this drama at the moment!

"Lena, I **saw** what happened. Don't lie to me. Please. I just want to make sure you're okay," his eyes softening.

To my disgust, I started bawling. Not just a few tears that can be held back with a few blinks. No, a whole freaking waterfall of tears poured down my face and I was sobbing into Paul's shirt. He was holding me tightly and I felt whole. Every time we touch, it's like it makes everything a whole heck of a lot better. Cheesy, but so totally true.

I was gripping the front of this shirt with my fist and I saw that I got tears all over his t-shirt. "Oops, sorry. I can go put it in the dryer so you don't walk around with a wet shirt... well, never mind. I, uh, forgot my keys and the door is locked so... yeah," I made up an excuse and then told him, "Anyways, I was planning on going down to the beach. Care to join me?"

"Sure," he replied. Paul took my hand in his and we walked all the way to the beach and park. We talked about our childhoods and covered the basics. It felt nice to hold onto Paul. Ugh, forget that. I have a feeling that it won't last long. We were skipping school since Jack locked me out and after we played around on the beach, Paul asked me if I wanted to go hang out at his house. He informed me that he has his own place since that's all his parents left him. Totally horrible. They left him a post-it telling him, "We've got to get out of here. You love it so you're staying in La Push. You can have the house. Bye."

"'Kay." I was getting nervous now. It'll just be me, him, and his house. Scary!

We walked from the beach to his house which was nestled into the thick forest. It was beautiful! His home was the cutest cottage/cabin. I looked over at him in amazement and squeezed his hand.

"It's beautiful, Paul. Do you do all the landscaping?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I actually wanted to be a landscape architect. I might do an online college program after I graduate."

"Can't you go to at least the community college or something? You can't be social with an online college," I reasoned with him.

Paul chuckled, "I don't want to go to college to be social. I just want a degree in something. Landscape architecture preferably."

"Well. I guess so," I replied.

He opened the front door and he showed me into the kitchen. I was starving! And my tummy let everyone in a 100-mile radius know it.

"Hah, I'll fix you up something to eat. Freezer pizza sound good?" He grinned at me. My stomach did flip-flops when he did that. Ugh. Whatever.

"Yup," I nearly squeaked out.

He heated up the oven and then slid the frozen pizza right on in. Paul then turned to me and sat down in the chair next to mine. I could feel the heat rolling off of him and onto me. Or maybe it was the oven or heater or something. It was too cold outside to reject any type of heat. So I found myself scooting closer to Paul. He beamed at me, then tugged me so I was on his lap. I squealed but when he rubbed soothing circles into my back, it took all my self-control not to purr right then and there. It was so soothing that I fell asleep in seconds, like a little baby, with him holding onto me.

I woke up to the faint smell of pizza. It seemed as though I was laying on a couch. Correction: Paul's couch. I must have dozed off.. in Paul's lap! Ack! How embarrassing is that! What am I, five?

I knew he wasn't near me since I felt like a popsicle. I stretched, got up, and followed the delicious smell of pizza's trail into the kitchen. Paul was just cutting it when my tummy roared. Dang I was hungry hungry!

He turned around and smiled warmly at me, "Hello sunshine! Take a nice cat nap did you?"

"Mmnr," I grunted. Then I literally launched myself at the pizza. Paul cackled loudly and restrained me from shoving my face into the food.

I looked way up at his face with confusion written all over mine. Wasn't he going to feed me?

"It's really hot. Wait a few minutes, before you stuff it in your face, to let it cool. Can you handle that sweetie?" Paul said mockingly. Sweetie? Really now. Honey, now sweetie. Weirdo.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make it fast. Obviously I am hungry," I snapped at him. Of course, he just grinned at me in return. So cute. And an idiot. Just my luck..

The pizza was cool enough so I grabbed a plate and tossed quite a few large pieces onto it. Paul looked a tad shocked at first, but regained his composure. He took the rest of the pizza and gobbled it up before I had finished my first piece! Beast. I admire it though. I shoved the pizza into my mouth and then I felt like a beached whale! I ate soo much. Paul hardly looked affected by his large meal. Where the heck does he put it all??

"Ahh. I'm sleepy and full and I want to take another nap. Maybe I can crawl/waddle to the couch.." I looked at the couch longingly. "So close, yet so far away."

Paul laughed and then picked me up and carried me to his couch. I snuggled into the side of his crazy warm body and conked out.

* * *

I vaguely remember being moved around while in my sleep. That's why when I woke up and found myself caught in the Paul-trap, I wasn't startled or anything. I've gotten used to it. He's so cute when he's asleep so it's not like I would slap him away or anything. I mean, that's just rude.

When he opened his beautiful brown eyes and looked down at me, I felt my heart skip a beat. He beamed at me and then brushed my hair back with his paw-like hands. It was so soothing I could've fallen asleep again. But then I found myself leaning into him and he leaned even more into me. The look in his eyes was indescribable. I guess I had given him some sort of invisible signal that said "Okay, go for it!" since he basically pounced onto me. I squealed but then his lips muffled it. My first kiss! Ahh!

I didn't respond for a moment, but then I felt this wave of excitement and kissed him right back. I hoped I wasn't too horrible for my first time. I sure know he wasn't horrible at all! Of course, I didn't have any experience to compare him to others, but I'm pretty sure he's the best. I started blushing and then I pushed him off of me for a breather. He looked hurt until he saw me smile up at him.

"Whoa buddy. I need a breather," I told him. While blushing. Dang.

He smiled big and triumphantly and then caressed my hot cheeks. He was just way too hot. Both him and his body temperature. I swatted him away and pushed him off as best as I could and then ran outside onto the porch.

"Hey," he said from the front doorway.

"What?" I instantly snapped. "Come to embarrass me even more?"

"Embarrass you? I wouldn't do that. And why are you embarrassed? I really enjoyed that kiss. I hope you know that," he stated.

"Whatever. I'm inexperienced so I'm sorry if I did something wrong. I've never done this before, obviously, so I understand that you just want to let me down easy. It's fine, really. I'll just go now," I said to Paul. Then I jogged out into the forest. I had no idea where I was going and I had my phone but the battery was about to die. Great. But running felt so good. I flew past the trees until I saw something in front of me. I skidded to a halt and took off in another direction. It followed alongside with me and I tried to run as fast as I could. I'm not a runner though so it wasn't like I was super fast. When I collapsed from exhaustion, I picked up a hand-full of dirt since I didn't have mace or pepper spray with me. The thing crept closer. It looked like a silver bear or something. Do silver bears even exist? Wait. It looked more like a dog now. When it stood a few feet away from me, I could see it was a silver wolf. So beautiful, but terrifying. I wish I could call Paul to help me. Maybe he would hear my scream from here. I can't be too far from his house. As I inhaled to scream, the wolf tilted its head and watched me warily.

"Please don't eat me. I'm really not in the mood right now. Long story. But if you could just find it in you to let me live, I would be oh so appreciative," I reasoned with the wolf.

The silver dog slinked even closer. I could see it had beautiful brown eyes. Kind of like Paul's. Well that's cool. I just wish Paul was with me.

I surprised myself and the wolf by reaching up to touch it's ear. It was so silky and shiny. The wolf didn't mind apparently and leaned into my hand. It felt like Paul's hair. And the wolf had the same eyes as Paul. Ohmigod!

I was shocked and then collapsed onto the forest floor and then everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

I woke up to something licking my face. I slowly opened my heavy eyelids and peeked around me. I looked up to see a big silver wolf hovering over me. I really hope I'm not insane, but I'm almost positive that said wolf is Paul. It's not really that he could be a werewolf that I'm worried about, but that if the dog **isn't** Paul and I would look like an idiot. I read absolutely way too much. It goes to my head.

The wolf/potentially Paul sat back and we studied each other. "Paul?" I asked hesitantly.

His ears perked up and his eyes widened. "Rrr," he replied. Is that a yes or what? Maybe I should invest in a wolf translation book for dummies.

I cautiously placed my hand on his head and then ran my hand through his beautiful coat. He shivered in response which made me shiver. I really do think it's Paul. I would hate to be wrong and then look stupid.

"Paul? Is that you?" I tried again.

"Rrrr," he hummed again. I just looked in his eyes and he nodded. I knew it! It is Paul!

"H-how?" I wondered. _Ohmigod omigod omigod!_

He then trotted off a few feet away behind some trees and a few moments later, Paul ran back to me. Paul-Paul. As in **human** Paul. Ah!

"Hey," he said with a guarded expression on his face.

"Hah, really? All you say is 'Hey'? No 'I'm kind of a werewolf' or even 'That dog you saw wasn't me. You're imagining it'?'' I said all flustered and frustrated. I mean seriously? That's it?

Paul just sat there and watched me with a stunned look on his face. Like _I_ was the one who turned into a mythical creature. Hah!

"Well?" I prompted him.

"Uh...well, I...um...y-you see..." he stuttered, looking for something, _anything_ to say. "Well. Yeah. I guess you figured out I'm a, uh, you know. Werewolf or whatever. Uh..."

"Thank goodness!" I exclaimed. "I thought I was losing my mind, talking to a huge wolf that I thought was going to eat me! I mean, who does that? What's next? I'm going to have steaks hanging off of me and go talk to some sharks and convince them to not eat me? Of course, who knows? Maybe there are shark people that turn from human to shark. Would they be considered weresharks?" I rambled on.

"Whoa whoa whoa. So... you're fine with this? Is that what you're saying?" Paul asked me like he was shocked or something. Weirdo.

"Uh, yeah? I personally think it's completely awesome. Is there a pack? Or are you a loner? Aw, that would be a sad life. Just one lonely wolf, howling at the starry sky at midnight, wondering where everyone was. I think I'm going to cry," I sniffled. It sure sounded depressing. I've seen shows about this kind of stuff. They usually die of loneliness or get attacked by something which is easy since it's just one wolf, not a pack. I know I would hate to be so alone...

"Earth to Lena," Paul said while waving his paw of a hand in my face. "To answer your question, yes there is a pack. You might know some of them. I could introduce you guys sometime. I would love for you to meet them. They're my family." Awww!

"Sure. I would love to meet them, too. Do they even know about me? Would it be awkward?" I was getting nervous and worked up again. Ugh.

"No no. They know you. You are the new girl so they know the basics. I mean, I guess I've told them a little bit about you, because, uh, you know. You're my girlfri- friend who happens to be a girl. Uh. Yeah," Paul adorably rambled and blushed. Ooh how cute is that?! And he almost called me his girlfriend! Are we dating though? I mean, one kiss and a few almost kisses doesn't really count as dating, right?

"Well when can I meet them?" I asked him.

Paul smiled brightly and told me, "Well we could go now if you want. Or maybe we should go back to my house," he quickly finished.

I looked up at him in confusion and he pointedly looked at my outfit. Totally sopping wet and covered in mud. Ack! I was wearing white so you could see my bra! It's tan, but still! Ohmigosh!

"Uh, yeah. Sounds good," I replied hastily. Then I blushed. How embarrassing is that?!

* * *

Back at Paul's house, I was changed into some of his sweatpants and a t-shirt. Again with the smell of Christmas! I was going to steal these from him they smelled soo good. The sweatpants were barely holding on ( I'm not a small, dainty girl but he was a BIG guy) and the t-shirt looked like a gown. All in all though it was super duper über comfortable.

"Hey, ready to go?" Paul asked while slipping on a tee. OOOOHHHH damn! He was **cut** and **ripped**! I had to be drooling. And my eyes were glued to him. Only freakin' models look that hot!

"Uhmdhred- yeah," I managed to stutter. Feeling like a puddle of goo now...

He grinned down and me and picked me up from the couch. I slapped at him to put me down but he only did so he could change into his wolf form. I gasped but then once I got on his back, the wind blasting and the trees blurring around us was so awesome! It felt like it took a few seconds to get to his friend's house. I jumped off of his back and then waited for him to return as a human. He had a leaf stuck in his hair so I leaned on him and got on my tippy toes to reach for it. Paul then grabbed me and brushed his lips against mine. I gasped again and I guess that was enough initiative to go for it. He kissed me long and softly before I pulled away, only to kiss his collarbone, and neck, and jaw which made him go crazy! He basically attacked me and pushed me up against a tree. His lips finally found mine again and we basically made out in his friend's front yard. It wasn't until we heard a deep manly cough and a woman's giggle that we stepped back from each other in surprise. I guess these were his friends. Way to make an impression as a total slut! Oh my face must be redder than a tomato by now! I tried to hide behind Paul but he pulled me around and introduced me to them.

"Emily and Sam, meet Lena," Paul said. We shook hands and then Emily hugged me and brought me inside. I didn't know where Paul and Sam were going, but it wasn't inside. Boo. But Emily was nice enough to include me in baking for the guys.

"So, Lena. I'm so excited that we finally got to meet you! Paul can't stop talking his mouth off about you. I can see why. You are just lovely," Emily sweetly smiled at me. Paul warned me about staring at her scars on her face, but I thought they were amazing! I love scars because they have a story behind them. Kind of like tattoos but even better.

"I'm so glad Paul has you guys. I mean, he told me what happened with his parents and I'm glad he's not all alone." I still can't believe his parents would do that. Who does that to their child? It's so wrong.

"Well I'm glad he's got _you_. He really does like you," she told me. I was blushing like crazy, of course, again!

"Oh, well. I really like him, too," I said softly, just in case he was nearby, and smiled at her.

"Cute! I'm so happy for you guys! So are you two dating now or what?" Emily asked me.

"Um... honestly? I have no idea. I mean, you saw what happened earlier," (BLUSHING!!),"But I'm not sure he even wants a relationship. We kind of had a rocky start. And we argue, like, all the time. Which gets frustrating. I've never even really had a boyfriend so I don't know exactly what to do and what to say. All I know is that I like him. And that we both have serious issues. Which makes this whole situation crazy," I confessed to Emily. Who I just met. Must be awkward...

"Well, Sam and I were like this, too. We still argue over a bunch of stupid stuff. It happens. But if you guys really like each other, which I think you two do, then what does it even matter?" she told me. Ugh I am exhausted! Too much relationship talk!

"But I don't want to just argue all the time. That's no fun for anyone. I mean, is this going with the phrase 'Love conquers all'? That if we like each other, then everything will be all fine and dandy?" I asked Emily.

"I- oh the boys are coming! Hurry! Grab as many muffins as you want. The boys are going to demolish them within a few seconds," she warned me. So I shoveled a few in a little bowl for me and waited for the herd of boys to stampede through here.

"Well well well. So this is _the one and only_ Lena?" Some guy said while looking me up and down.

"If you want to keep your pretty face I suggest you look elsewhere, Embry," Paul told this Embry guy.

"Whatever man. Maybe she wants a _real_ man like me and not a pansy like **you**," Embry told him while showing off his "guns".

"Embry I am going to ki- Oof!" Embry punched Paul in the stomach! Oh my gosh!

I rushed over to him and threw some punches of my own at this Embry jerk. When I was easily tossed aside, I started throwing muffins at their heads. Embry effortlessly caught one and shoved it in his mouth. But when he smiled at me, Paul took the opportunity and hauled him out the door and threw him off the back porch. I was fixing to run out the back door when one of the other boys caught me and pulled me away. Clearly they were incredibly strong so after a few half-heartedly tugs I gave up and sat down at the table.

"I bet Paul will get a few good swipes at Embry. I mean, did you see his face? Totally outraged. I think he'll win the fight," said one of the guys. Then all of them started discussing it over muffins and I was just hoping Paul wouldn't get hurt.

I must really like him if I was willing to get in that fight to help him. Not that he needed my help, but I didn't want to just stand there, useless.

I was considering sneaking out the back door when Sam stood in my pathway and sat down next to me.

"Hey, sorry I didn't get to talk to you earlier. I just had to catch up Paul on some things," he told me vaguely.

"No problem. I was helping with the muffins."

"So are you dating Paul or what?" Just what Emily asked me. Sigh.

"I don't know. I guess. Maybe? Does it seem like we are?" I asked him. But then I remembered earlier and I blushed. Making out probably made them think we were dating. That's what people who are dating do right? Unless we're like friends with benefits or something. Which would completely suck in my opinion. I don't want to see him with other girls. Would he feel anything if I was with some other guy?

"Well, yeah. I'd say you two do seem like you're dating," Sam said with a small smile. "Has he said anything to you about it?"

"Not really. I mean, he almost called me his girlfriend earlier but maybe it was just a mistake..."

"Just talk to him then. Find out where you stand. Oh god, I've got to stop watching Tyra show on TV!" He chuckled.

"Well I guess I could talk to him. Thanks. I'm really glad I got to meet y'all," I told him.

When Paul walked in, he had blood on his shirt but no scratches. They both had bruised knuckles but other than that they looked fine. I wouldn't say they looked friendly, but Embry didn't even look at me. Aw he looked like a puppy... well I guess technically he kind of is. Do they even know I know they're werewolves?

"Come on, let's go. Bye guys," he said while grabbing me and pulling me towards the door.

"Bye! Nice to meet y'all!" I called out to them. "Paul, let go, I think I can take it from here."

He just pulled me around to face him and kissed me roughly but sweetly. His hand cradled my face and then he rested his forehead on mine.

"What was that all about?" I asked him, out of breath.

"Embry lives to annoy the crap out of me."

"And this?" I asked with my eyebrows raised.

"Oh, just felt like it I guess," Paul grinned sweetly down at me. "Why? Do you not want me to kiss you? I mean, we are dating, aren't we?"

"Oh, uh, are we? Emily and Sam asked me the same question but I didn't exactly know how to answer it. I mean, do you feel like we're dating?" I ventured.

"Well, yeah. I really like you, and I feel like you like me, so yeah. Um, if you want to be official and all, I could formally ask you." When I nodded he continued, "Lena, wanna date me?"


	12. Chapter 12

"Uh, not really," I told him.

Paul looked like he was super shocked. Hah! That's what he gets for fighting and getting me all worked up thinking he would get hurt.

"W-wait. W-...What?" He looked so cute though with his wide brown eyes all confused and his eyebrows scrunched together.

"Paul. Yeah I want to officially date you. Just no more fights like that. You could've gotten hurt or something," I scolded him like a mom. My friends always did call me the momma. Ugh.

He then picked me up and spun me around like I was a baby and then kissed the tip of my nose.

"Put me down! One... two... three! That's it Paul! I'm going to beat you up now! Let me goooooo!" I yelped. Then I tried to beat his back to let me go and I kicked and screamed but he just laughed it off. Jerk.

When he finally put me down, I tried to slap his face because I don't like him having so much control over me. I don't ever like feeling powerless. And Pauly Boy happens to do that. A lot. But the first try he grabbed my hand so quick it was a blur. Then he pulled my hand to his face and kissed my palm. While he was distracted, I brought up my other hand so fast (for a human at least) and actually managed to smack him right on the side of his too cute face.

I guess you could say that I surprised him. That's when the pain came. I wheezed while my hand felt like it had broken into a million tiny pieces. OUCH! Paul gasped but then he carefully held my hand and tried to see if I had broken it. I bet I had. It hurt like a female dog! (Watch dog shows? Know what they call female dogs?)

"What were you thinking?? Don't you know that I'm basically indestructible?? Ohmigo- I think you broke your whole freakin' hand! How could you be so stupid?!" Paul barked at me.

"Excuse me? Did you just call me stupid?? How rude! And obviously I did not know you were indestructible. I wouldn't have hit you if I had known that I would break my hand!" I yelled at him. "You are such a jerk! I don't want to date you! You act like I am some delicate baby and I'm not! I don't deserve this crap from anyone, much less you! UGH!"

I managed to get away from him and then I ran through the woods to get as far away from Paul as I could. What a jerk! He's so arrogant and rude and I don't like him anymore! I want someone who respects me and treats me like an equal. Not a fragile doll. I am soo far from fragile that it's not even funny!

Eventually someone was following me. I didn't know if it was Paul or one of his friends or some creeper so I turned around to see who it was. Surprisingly it was **Embry **of all people. I huffed and then tried to outrun him while trying my very hardest to not jostle my broken hand. It hurt like crap but I didn't want them to have to "save" me or anything. I. Am. Not. Weak. Why can't they understand that?

"Leave me alone!" I hollered back at Embry.

"Nah."

"Why? Just go tell _Paul_ that I am perfectly fine without any of y'all," I spat out at him.

"'Y'all'? Where are you from anyway?" Embry asked me.

"Texas."

"Do you ride horses and wear cowboy hats and go to rodeos?" He was mocking me. Is it only jerks that bother to talk to me? Why can't I attract nice boys? Guess I have a douche magnet. Go figure.

"Not everyone from Texas is like that," I told him. I just happened to ride horses and go to rodeos but I only wear cowboy hats at the horse shows I used to do. I loved horse-riding. Sigh.

"You know what? Leave me alone. Okay?" I cut him off from his next sentence.

"Well, I can't. First of all, Paul knew you wouldn't want him to trail you so he had to send someone. I volunteered since we already know each other," he winked at me. Gross. "And second, you are completely going the wrong way. We're closer to Canada than your house."

"I'm not going to my house. I'm going...well, I don't know where yet but I'll go somewhere," I told him and myself. Didn't think this one all the way through did I? Dang. "So, uh, do you know somewhere I can go?"

Embry grinned and nodded. He then picked me up at ran all the way to Paul's house. How did I not figure that one out? I had hoped that he would've taken me to an IHOP or something.

"Embry! This is not what I was thinking!" I chewed him out.

"Fine. Do you want to go back to Emily's?" He had a glint in his eyes. I didn't like it one bit.

"No. Just put me down and I can take it from here on out. Thank you," I struggled to get down.

When I finally got on the ground, he kept his hands on my hips just a little too long. I glared at him and then slapped his hands away with my good hand. Of course, these wolf boys are all the same, he just smiled wolfishly down at me.

"See you later, Lena babe," Embry then saluted me and ran off into the woods.

_Ew._ I said in my head.

When I walked inside the house I figured it was empty so I after I took off my muddy boots the wet tee came off. It wasn't muddy so I just put it in the dryer. Meanwhile, I laid out on the couch and watched a movie that was on TV. I was flipping through the channels when I heard the door handle jingle. Ack! I need a shirt! There wasn't any blankets to cover up with so I ran as fast as I could to the washroom to get my shirt. In my socks it was kind of hard to run across hardwood floor so I slid and fell flat on my back which knocked the breath out of me. Ouch.

"I-...I-I...ow," I managed.

"Oh babe why were you running? W-whoa. Where did your shirt go?" He grinned down at me.

"I-it was...wet," I told him while trying to find my breath again.

"I can get you another one."

"'Kay," I whispered.

I saw him come out of his room with a t-shirt in hand and ironically it had a big wolf on it. Cute. Wait! I'm mad at him!

Paul did help me put it on without bashing my hand which was sweet.. but I felt like I was a dress up doll.

"I think I'm old enough to put on my own clothes," I said. "Thank you, but I don't plan on staying here much longer. I'll send your clothes through the mail...or something. Paul-ahh!"

He was pulling down the bottom of the tee when his warm hands brushed against my bare tummy. It sent tingles up and down my spine. Dang!

"What do you mean you 'don't plan on staying here much longer'? Are you moving? How are you going to finish school?" he grilled me.

"I mean, I'm not staying here, at your house, with you, with your friends, much longer. I plan on going to my house and not be disturbed," I clarified. Boy brains... shesh!

"Well I don't like that plan at all."

"Uh, I don't care. I don't want to deal with you or your friends' treating me like I'm just a useless fragile baby doll. At least Jack treats me like a real person!" Oh crap, I forgot about the Jack thing.

"_Jack_ treats you like you're worthless trash! I saw what he did to you! Don't lie to me Lena. I know what I saw and I can't believe you would rather be there with _him_ and your parents who are never even home than me! What did I do to you to make you hate me so much? At least I don't get violent with you and hurt you like _him_! I would **never** dare to hurt you. You should know that," he finished sadly. As if I had hurt him by thinking that I would rather get tossed around by Jack than be with him.

"Paul, I swear he has never shown any violence, ever. Especially towards me. He was just upset that I was with you because he's convinced you're some psychotic fighting dummy and not the gentle giant you can be," I winked up at him. Then I smiled sweetly and he just sighed.

"Paul-y? Hello? Anyone in there?" I tapped his head. It felt like tapping against the side of a boat or something. Thick and solid, almost indestructible. Dang.

"Just promise to never be alone with _him_. He might really hurt you. And I wouldn't tell him about us. Don't get him anymore mad than he already is. If you ever need me, call me. By phone or even just yell my name and I'll be there. The upside to having a werewolf as a boyfriend," he then winked at me.

"Who said we were dating?" I challenged him.

"Me. And you. You know you like me. And I like you. So why not?" he replied.

"Who says I even like you? Does it look like I do?" I bluffed. I hope he wouldn't catch it.

"Hmm. I think I can prove that you like me. Come here," he called and waved his hand. "Come on. I won't bite. Hah!"

I stuck my tongue out at him and ran for the front door. He was already in front of the door, blocking my exit, and then he backed me into the back of the couch. Paul leaned in and ran his lips across my jaw and I swear my eyes crossed.

"Are you sure you don't like me?" he asked against my skin.

"Uh huh."

He then ran his hands up and down my spine and I melted against him. Dang him and his hands. And his lips. And...everything about him.

"You are completely sure?" he asked again.

I hated feeling so helpless but all I could do was nod slightly.

"Hm. Well that's a bummer. 'Cause I really like you." He kissed right under my ear when he said "you".

"Oh to heck with it," I said aloud and then reached up at grabbed fistfuls of his beautiful dark silky hair and basically attacked him with my lips. I sure was bold for being a beginner kisser.

I brushed my lips against his neck, then his jaw line, up to his ear and then lightly touched his lips...Then I pulled away and rolled backwards onto the couch and ran for the door.

He was so stunned that he didn't even flinch when I slammed the door and took off down the driveway. I eventually found the main road and ran all the way past the beach and finally got home. I noticed my parents were still gone so I peeked through the window to see where Jack was. I didn't want to confront him. I wasn't ready for that. I might not ever be. But at least if all else fails I could call Paul or Sam or the police.

I tried the front door but it was still locked. I then ran around to the back and tried that door. It was locked too. Sheesh. I just can't catch a break can I? Hey! I could break a window where nobody would notice and open it up. I found the perfect window and found a big rock and broke the window. I carefully cleaned up the jagged pieces so I could undo the latch and open the window. It was tricky but I finally got it open so I easily climbed through and stealthily crept toward the hallway to my room when Jack popped out of his room in the hallway and glowered at me. I was so freaked out that I took off for the window I came through but his tiny frame swept around the corners and caught me with one leg out the window.

"Where the hell have you been? With _Paul_ again? You don't even know what he's like. He's crazy! He could snap you in half with a flick of his finger. Stay. Away. From. Him." He shook me with each word. My head was so jumbled after that I knew I had to get out but I only had a few choices. A) Throw my other leg out the window and hope I don't break something else. B) Climb back in and talk with Jack reasonably. (Hah!) Or C) Call for Paul to help. Okay, so I can narrow it down to A or C. Neither sounded pleasant, but maybe Paul could hear me if I yelled loud enough...

A or C...A or C...A or C...Combination of both!

I jumped out the window and when I landed I yelled for Paul to come help me. I wasn't sure if he would hear me. I must've landed weird because I had tunnel-vision which is never good.

I kept calling out for him but I passed out before I knew if he was here or not...


	13. Chapter 13

I woke up to someone whining which, naturally, annoyed the you know what out of me. So I attempted to open my eyes but it was sooo bright. Whoever was with me started... licking my face? Whoa buddy. My eyes snapped open and I found a dog all up in my grill. I like dogs and all but it was _drooling_ on my _face_. Gross!

Wait. Paul is a part time dog. "Oh Paul! I'm sorry! Thank you for finding me!" I yelled into the dog's face as I smashed him in a big o' hug.

"_Cough_. " I froze. Then I pulled back to look at the dog more closely. It's my Jakey! How in the world did **he** make it out of the house in one piece? Soo... Where's Paul?

"Oh! You came, too!" I crawled over to the tree Paul was leaning on. He knelt down to pick me up. This time I didn't mind, though. "I'm sorry I ran off like that."

"_Grunt_." He nodded with a frown on his face. Well, boo. "How's your hand?"

"Hurts like crap."

"Hmph. I told you to just stay at my house. Did you learn your lesson?" He asked me.

"Okay, no need to be such a jerk about it. I just don't like how you and your friends treat me. I mean, with your friends, it's just- whatever. I don't even really care about that. But when **you** treat me like I can't do or handle anything, it makes me mad. So, as long as you treat me as an equal, I won't have to run away. Deal?" I tried to reason with him.

_Man grunt_. "Fine. But it's hard to treat you like one of the pack because, well. We're wolves. And you are not. So... I don't know how I'm supposed to do this."

"Well, how do you usually treat people outside of the pack?" I asked him.

"Fight with the guys, flirt with the girls." At the look I was giving him, he quickly added, "I mean, now that we're together, you know, I don't flirt with other girls."

"Really now? Hm. Ignoring all of what you just said, I'll repeat. How do you usually treat people outside of the pack?" I tried again.

"We don't really hang out with people outside of the pack. It's hard to be friends with people outside of the pack. I mean, it's not like we can hang out with other people since half the time we're patrolling. How do you have friends when a bunch of the time you can't find the time to hang out with them, you know? Does that make sense?" Paul tried to explain to me.

"No, no. It makes sense. So... why did you talk to me? If you don't talk to other people, why me? I mean, I- I'm just wondering," I stumbled over my words.

"Remember when we met at the beach your first day here?" When I nodded, he continued, "Well, I imprinted on you."

Huh? "Um. Imprint?"

"Y-yeah, it's, uh, like when... um." Paul looked like he was mulling over what or how he should tell me. "It's kind of like when us wolves find their... soul mate? I mean, it's just like this crazy out of this world feeling when we see _The One_. Sounds cheesy, but it's really amazing. When your eyes meet you get this feeling that's just indescribable and then just like that, you know you will do anything for them. No matter if it's as a friend, protector, guardian, or... lover."

"Oh. Well that sounds really nice." I felt so embarrassed! He's imprinted on someone and I've been just kissing away! What a slut I've become! "I, um, I'm sorry for, you know."

"What?" Why is he making this hard for me?! Ugh.

"That you've imprinted on some other girl and I've been kissing you and crap. I'm sorry but why didn't you tell me? I mean, that's kind of an important detail, you know?" I rambled.

"Huh? Wha- oh! No, no, no, babe! I imprinted on you," he grinned.

"_Oh_. Well. That's just even more embarrassing..."

"**Why** would that be embarrassing?" he challenged angrily. "What? You don't like me anymore or something? Well, that's going to be a bummer for the **both** of us! We are connected by fate because we are soul mates. And if you want to go and break both of our freakin' hearts, well then you are an idiot!"

"Don't you dare call me an idiot! And no I was saying that it was embarrassing for me to apologize for basically liking you because I thought you were telling me that you had imprinted on someone else!" I heatedly yelled up at his looming figure.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have called you that. But... you really thought I had imprinted on some other person?" Paul asked me.

"Apology accepted. And yes, I did think that or I wouldn't have said it." I paused and then added, "So. What do we do now?"

"Well, your dog and I chased Jack away for now, but I _wouldn't recommend_ you stay here. Was that better than demanding you to stay with me?" he raised his eyebrow at me.

"As a matter of fact, yes. I appreciate you _asking_ rather than _commanding_ me to do anything. Thank you," I added softly.

"So can we go home now? Are you feeling fine? We can wrap up your hand when we get home. But, other than your hand, do you have any injuries?" Paul gently checked to see if I had broken anything.

"I have a headache and my hand hurts, but that's it." I, then, let him carry me to his house. I mean, I went through a lot of crap in one day. I felt like I was drifting off to sleep and Paul just let me God bless him. I had a bunch to think about. I mean, if Paul had imprinted on me... then are we together, forever? I didn't expect that to happen I know that much. Well, I guess eventually we would need to sort all the details out.

Soo sleeppyyy...

* * *

When I awoke, I could see it was dark outside. There was no light wherever I was. Was I in Paul's room or some other bedroom I haven't seen? WHAT IF HE KIDNAPPED ME AND PUT ME IN SOME FRIDGE IN A GARBAGE DUMP AND NOBODY WILL EVER FIND ME??? Holy crap!

In a panic, I ran around the room looking for a lamp or something with a light. I found the overhead light and indeed it was Paul's room. What a paranoid freak I was!

Taking deep breaths and doing some yoga poses to relax my muscles which had stiffened, I tried to chill out. I then stepped outside his room and walked towards the kitchen to find food. I felt like I hadn't eaten in **forever**!

I was going through the cabinets when I heard movement in the living room. Being the suspicious person I am, I crept into the living room with a hefty pan in one hand and tooth picks in the other. Who knows? What if it's not Paul, but some creeper that's trying to steal out of the house or something? Where is Paul??

When I saw shadows by the entryway, I lunged and threw the pan at them. It seemed like maybe two men, judging by the enormous shadows they created. I guess I caught them off guard so I took the opportunity to toss the tooth picks at them also. It's not as sharp or threatening as a knife, but they were just sitting on the counter so I grabbed them. Then one of them cornered me and picked me up and tossed me onto the couch. I was so going to die! This was where my luck ended. Crap.

Then the overhead light was turned on and I saw it was just Embry and Paul. AH! I hate them!

"Hey! What the heck were y'all doing creeping around like that?" I shouted at the both of them.

They tried to stifle their laughs but then both bursted and that set me off.

"Ooh I hate both of y'all!" I stomped off to the kitchen and made a whole pot of spaghetti.

Once they sniffed out what I was making, they tried to sneak some of the sauce when they thought I wasn't looking.

"Hey! That's all mine! You boys were mean so you can go eat out of the trash cans like _dogs_," I snapped at them and then stuck my tongue out.

"You can't eat a whole pot of spaghetti. And I'm also a person so I have feelings and I don't like you treating me like I'm not an equal," Paul threw my own words back at me. Jerk face.

"I can eat a whole pot of spaghetti. And stop using what I told you against me." I tried to shield the sauce with my body.

I was making noodles when I noticed the sauce was gone. "Embry! Paul! Where's the spaghetti sauce?" Boys. Ugh. "Bring it back **right now**!"

When the boys came back into the kitchen with the pot of sauce, they had mischievous grins on their pretty little faces. Uh oh.

"Boys? What did you do?" I raised my eyebrow at them.

"Nothing Mom I promise," Embry sassed me.

"Shut up. Oh- you better not have eaten all that sauce," I tried to sound as menacing as possible but they just chuckled. "Guys! Now there's only noodles." I frowned and made them feel guilty.

"Aw, babe, Embry will go get you some spaghetti sauce from the corner store. Won't you Embry?" Paul told Embry. Embry then flipped him off and took off out the front door.

"Y'all are such jerks to me." I was fixing to punch him but then I remembered what happened when I slapped him. I looked down at my hand and I noticed it had a new wrap on it. Aw he fixed me up! What a sweetie!

"Sorry, Embry is always a jerk." Paul smiled at me.

"You too! Why did you guys sneak in like that? I was freaked out."

"Oh, we were back from patrolling and we didn't want to wake you up. So does your hand feel better? And did that headache go away? You slept for quite some time," he commented.

"Yeah it feels much better. Thanks for changing the wrap. I still kind of have a headache. Must've been from the fall. Sorry for sleeping this whole time," I apologized.

Paul laughed and then handed her some medicine for her headache, "Here. And no need to apologize for sleeping. I was out patrolling anyway."

"Oh, thanks." Once she swallowed down the pill she went to put the water glass in the sink. Paul snuck up behind her and put his paws on her waist. "Wait. Where's Jake?"

He stopped and his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. "Um, I don't know. At Emily's maybe? Why?"

"Well, didn't he follow us here earlier?" I asked him, confused myself.

"No... why would he? He wasn't there. When did you even meet him?"

"What? He's my dog. Remember? I figured he would've followed us after I fell and all earlier." I told Paul.

"Ohh! Jake the dog. Your dog. Got it. Sorry. There's actually a pack member named Jake." He laughed.

"That's confusing. I shouldn't have picked out that named if there's someone in the pack named that. Hah."

"Ah it's alright. But yeah, I don't know where he went. Maybe he's at your house still." He suggested.

"Oh no! What if he ran away? I really liked him. Plus I saved him and fixed him up. How rude! Running away after all I did for him!" I panicked and tried to go towards the front door. But Paul pulled me back into his cage of arms.

"Hey, I thought we went through this already. I would _prefer_ you not go back to your house considering your _brother_ is there. If you want, I can go and see if your Jake is there. _Please_ just stay here. I'll be back." And with a kiss on my forehead, he was gone.

I lied across the couch and watched TV until he came back. I was in a slight sleep when the front door busted open and a dog leapt onto the couch and attacked me with kisses. It was my Jakey! I scratched his head and then he jumped down to sit in front of me.

"I'm so glad you got him! But I don't have his stuff. Do you happen to have dog food lying around? And I'm not trying to be offensive or anything. Just asking," I quickly added.

Paul laughed and then held up a bag of Jake's dog food and his bowl. "I snatched these up before Jack came home. Your Jake was hiding in your room, I guess waiting for you."

"Aww! Jakey! And Pauly! I love you guys!" I snuggled Jake's head and then motioned for Paul to join in.

When Paul strolled over Jake growled at him. But then Paul just growled back. Goofy boys. I tapped Jakey on his nose and did the same to Paul. "Hey. Stop it. Don't make me put you outside," I warned. It was an empty threat but they were just being silly.

"He started it," accused Paul. Then we both started laughing because it was just so foolish. My Jake, wanting attention, jumped up halfway on my lap and started licking my face.

"Aw Jake! You're getting slobber all over my face! Gross!" I giggled and his tail wagged so hard it cleared off the coffee table. "Goober!"

"Get down! You heard her. Stop slobbering on her," Paul tried to push Jake off of me. Of course Jake growled at him.

"Stop it you two! Right now!"

They both stopped and looked at me. That's better.

"Okay, I'm tired so should I sleep out here or your room?" I asked Paul.

"You can sleep in my room and I'll sleep out here. Jake can sleep outside," he narrowed his eyes at my Jakey.

"No! That's like making **you** sleep outside. Absolutely not. He can just sleep with me. Your bed is big enough for the both of us. G'night." I wiggled my fingers at him and called for Jake to follow.

We were all settled in with Jakey on my feet. I had a little lamp on just so that if I got up, I wouldn't freak out again with the dark.

As I laid there, I went through my day. What day is it even? How long have I been here? A week maybe? How long have I known Paul? A month? And what does being his imprint do to us? I eventually nodded off after all the thinking I did.

I vaguely remember the bed shifting but I just dismissed it as Jake moving around. Then I felt a human hand pull me closer which I responded by shrieking and then someone put their hand around my mouth and my only thought was, "Holy crap! Where's Paul??"


	14. Chapter 14

My Jake was barking and snapping at whoever was grabbing me. I bit their hand and rolled off the bed and picked up a shoe lying on the floor and threw it at the intruder's head as hard as I could.

"_**Ow**__!_" The intruder yelled angrily. "And _please_ shut your dog up!"

"P- Paul? OH! I am so sorry! Did I hurt you?? And _why_ do you insist on freaking me out today?" I scolded him. Then I ran back over to him and shoved him off of the bed. "_What_ is _wrong_ with you? Shesh. You can just go on back to the couch. Who told you that you could come in here? Not me. Surely not Jake. _Go_." I even pointed my finger towards the door.

"What? This is **my** room! Are you trying to kick me out of my own room?" Paul's eyes were so dark when he got angry. He had no reason to be angry with me! **I** am the one who got freaked out _again_ so it's perfectly natural for me to be angry.

"Yep. You said I could sleep in here and you would be on the couch. You can't just change it up. Especially while I am _asleep_, Paul. If you would prefer to be in here, Jake and I can go sleep on the couch. Which will it be?" I reasoned with him.

"Your hair looks pretty when you wake up," he grinned mischievously at me. "I like when your cheeks are flushed like that, too."

"Hey, hey! No. I am so not doing this now." I would **love** to do this, just not right now. Crankily I told him, "So I guess I will just go sleep on the couch with Jakey. 'Night."

"Wait. I'm sorry. Of course you can sleep in here. I'll go sleep on the couch." He caught my arm and pulled me back to him. "Can't I have a good night kiss?"

"No. I am grouchy and I want to sleep. Maybe in the morning if I'm in a kissing mood," I told him and then stuck out my tongue.

"You better be. Or else we will both be cranky. And we don't want that now do we?" He pecked me real quick and then ran out the door.

I giggled and then yelled, "Paul! Not fair!", then went to bed again but this time it was a peaceful, uninterrupted sleep.

* * *

In the morning, I rolled around and stretched to wake up when I bumped into something. It growled back at me. Jake. Hah.

"Oops sorry Jakey," I told him.

_Man grunt_.

"Ahh!" It was Paul next to me! How did he sneak in again? That little punk. And where was Jake? "Paul! Where's Jakey?"

That's when I heard him whining. Not Paul, but Jake. "Oh! Baby! I'm coming!" He was outside of the room and he looked so sad. That jerk but Jakey out! "Aw you poor thing! Were you all by yourself all night? Ugh. Paul."

"Yes?" I heard him say from behind me.

"Paul, how could you put Jake out like that? It's cold and he was perfectly fine on the bed with me. Why would you move him?" I scolded him.

"He was snapping at me. Of course I put him out. Was I supposed to just let him bite me? Not that it would hurt for me, but I was just thinking of the mutt," he grinned at me.

"I'm glad he was snapping at you! You deserve it! Why were you in there in the first place?" I asked him with narrowed eyes, a brow raised, and my arms crossed in a defensive manner.

"I can't believe you _want_ me to be harassed by your mutt! I thought you liked me," Paul acted all sad. Psh. As if I believe that crap.

I decided to just stomp off instead of argue any more. I was getting sick of fighting with Paul. It's not either one of us enjoys arguing. So why do we do it? I, at least, can try to play nicer. If what he says about imprinting is true, then aren't we going to have to learn how to get along for the rest of our lives? Sheesh. Forever is a _long_ time. Why not start now?

I turned around to go back to where Paul was. I jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Well, now. So did I win that argument or what?" he told me.

"Shut up and kiss me." Dang I was so demanding now. He better get used to it.

"No need to tell me twice."

* * *

Later, we decided to go to the movies and watch _Sherlock Holmes_ which had just come out. We were sitting in a basically empty movie theater (**never** happened back home) so we had good seats in the middle. The previews started so I snuggled up to Paul just to get comfortable. He, however, attacked me right in the middle of the theater! We were making out like a couple of love struck teens in a novel! I blushed and tried to push him off, but man was he strong. I tried to get his attention to get him off of me before someone saw us but he wasn't even paying attention to anything but my mouth.

When I managed to catch my breath I successfully pushed him away. He had a hurt look on his face, so I leaned over and caressed his face and pushed his hair back so I could see his eyes. His hair had gotten longer so it covers his big brown eyes. I then gently pecked him and whispered in his ear, "Not here. I promised you last night that if I was in a better mood..." and grinned at him.

"Oh. Well. You sure you want to see this movie?" he asked with a hopeful look on his face.

"I do. You can wait until we get home in a few hours from now. If I can, then you can too."

I picked up his hand and put mine in his and curled into him. The movie had started and I could already feel Paul's fingers twitching. I tightened my grip to stop him but then he just started to twitch his leg. "Paul. Stop twitching."

"What? I'm not twitching," he told me.

"Hm. Well then stop moving around. I really want to see this movie." It looked good from the commercials, but I was actually anxious to get home, too. "Please? For me?"

"Ugh. Fine. But you owe me," Paul warned me with a brow lifted. I grinned in response and squeezed his hand.

"Thanks babe."

"Babe? Is that what you call me now?" he asked with a smile. "And what shall I call you?"

"You can call me Lena, mister. And I will call you Paul. Or Paul-y if you prefer."

"Why can't I call _you_ babe? And Paul-y sounds girly and I am a man," he proved it by pounding his chest like Tarzan. I guess that would prove masculinity. Hah!

"Fine. I'll call you Paul then. And no, you cannot call me 'babe'. It's disrespectful. Remember how you're supposed to treat me as an equal? Would you call one of your buddies 'babe'?" I asked him. When he responded with a gagging motion, I added, "Yeah, that's what I thought. What's wrong with calling me by my name? Is 'Lena' ugly or something? It's my Maw Maw's name."

"No! It's a beautiful name. Just like you. But calling you babe or honey is more personal. I like calling you those names. Do you really hate it when I call you babe?" Paul asked me.

"No. I'm just making a point. I'm sorry. You can call me whatever makes you happy," I smiled sweetly at him.

I mean, as long as he isn't calling me horrible names, 'babe' and 'honey' are just fine with me. It's kind of like he's marking his territory on me though, you know? I read in a magazine that when guys give you stuff it's like making everyone sure that he possesses you. Reminds me of a collar and tag on a dog. When people see a dog with a collar and tag, they know it has an owner. Same with jewelry on women. You see a ring on a woman's ring finger and you know that she's taken. So when Paul calls me 'babe' it makes me think that if anyone heard him, they would know that I'm his. And when we hold hands or if he puts his arm around me, it's a possessive thing. Guys just do it. It's programmed in their heads. I guess as long as he doesn't like get mad or anything if I talk to another person and grab me and be all "Step off my woman! Miiinnnee!", then I'm fine.

"'Kay. Good. _Babe_," Paul smiled wolfishly down at me.

"No need to sass me. I can take back my promise you know..." I **really** didn't want to do that, but I would to prove my point. I feel like finally I've got some control in our relationship. Or whatever you call what's between us.

"You wouldn't. You can't take back a promise." He then leaned in close and said, "Neither of us would like it if you took it back. Correct?"

My mind kind of blanked when he got close to me so I stared and then shook my head clear. "Uhm.. oh. Um. Yeah. Right."

Paul chuckled and then looked at me for a moment and then right before I thought he would kiss me, he turned his head and acted like he was watching the movie.

I playfully slapped him (we all know what happened when I _punched_ him in the arm) and turned to watch the movie as well.

I eventually fell asleep on his shoulder during the middle. It was a cool movie but I was just so sleepy. It was dark and Paul was warm and I just drifted off. I was starting to feel like a baby, falling asleep everywhere and any time!

I remember feeling Paul pick me up gently so he wouldn't wake me. I also remember being put in bed like a baby, him kissing my forehead, and whispering, "'Night, Love."

Love? Hmm... Sounds nice... And I finally dozed off into dreams of running through the woods next to my Paul... and then all of the sudden something jumps out and I don't see Paul anymore. AH!


	15. Chapter 15

"Hey," someone said in my ear while poking me. "Hey, wake up. Time for school."

"Mmmnnrrr," I replied. I wouldn't consider myself a morning person exactly. Of course, what teen is these days?

"I have a cup of very icy water in my hand. Don't make me use it, Lena."

"Go awa- AHH!" Paul dropped an ice cube on my back. Jerk!

"I'm warning you, babe. Come on, get up."

I growled and rolled off the bed.

"Love you," he sweetly grinned down at me. Paul, then, picked me up from the cold floor and carried me into the bathroom. "Do your thing. Should I go get your clothes and crap from your house?"

"Uh, yeah, sure. Thanks." I stumbled into the shower.

By the time I got out, he was all ready to go and I saw all my stuff on the bed. "Did you grab my backpack?" I asked him.

"Yup. I basically got everything with your scent on it," he sheepishly glanced around and then walked away. Boys. Well, wolf boys.

I called out from the bedroom, "Thanks, bud!" and threw on a bunch of nonsense and was good to go. "'Kay, let's bounce."

"Did you eat anything? You need protein to keep on going for the day. I saw that on TV," he informed me. Since when does he watch Tyra show and stuff? How the heck does he even find the time to watch TV?

"Yes, I did in fact eat." I almost giggled. I'm a terrible liar. I literally giggle when I'm lying. How goofy is that?

Paul watched me for a bit which made me lose control and I had a giggle fest. Sigh. How old am I now?

"I know you, Lena. Now go grab a Pop Tart or something and meet me outside."

"Yeah, yeah." I trumped off to the kitchen and grabbed some foodage and headed out. "Gonna be a long day. Boo."

I hopped into Paul's Jeep and he waited until I took a bite of my Pop Tart. What a mom he's become!

"Why are you so pepped up this hideously bright morning?" I asked him while chewing.

"Well, when it's sunny outside, that means the bloodsuckers aren't going to be out. Kind of like a free day for us," Paul explained to me, "I mean, we still watch out, but it's a break that's much needed."

"That's nice. But do you really need to be all in my face? I want to go home. Take me back home," I told him. I really just wanted to sleep. All I do is sleep now and it just makes me want to sleep even more.

"But I- I thought you were g-going to, well, live with, with me?" he had his big puppy eyes fixed on me.

What is that boy rambling about? "I am. When I said I want to go home, I meant **home**, as in _your_ house."

"_Our_ house," he smiled his crooked smile at me. "I mean, we are going to be together forever, so what's mine is yours, babe."

"Cheeeeesy! Ugh whatever. If you don't want to take me back home, I will just walk." I tried to push out my bottom lip to look sad but I never get my way with him. Stubborn man/wolf/boy... whatever!

"Mm-mm. Not a chance. I would catch you so fast you wouldn't know what hit you. And you can't hide because I know your scent. Let's just go. It'll be fine. When was the last time you talked to that chick, uh, Denny?" Paul asked me.

"Dee Dee? I haven't seen her in a while. How much school did we miss?"

He scrunched his eyebrows together and replied, "Not sure. I don't think it was too much. It'll be fine. I'll walk you to class."

I guess we weren't really a couple the last time I was at school. People kind of acted like they thought it was weird that Big Bad Paul was obviously with Little Innocent Lena. Psh. If anything it's the other way around! I like to think I wear the pants in the relationship. I think I'm the only one who actually believes that though...

"Have fun, hon," Paul gave me a quick kiss and strolled off down the hallway. I really am lucky I have him. Forever! Hah. Yeah, right.

When I walked in class Dee Dee ran up to me and gave me a big hug considering she's so small. "DUDE! _Where_ on _Earth_ have you _been_?!"

"Well..."

* * *

"Omigod! So you two are like **officially**, officially together. Like, _together, _ together?" Dee Dee asked me for the nth time.

"Yep."

"So... has he told you he loves you yet?" she giggled.

I stopped short and thought about it. "Well. Not really. Why? Is it bad if he hasn't said he loves you?" I was starting to panic a bit. I mean, what if he's just playing with the new girl? That would be terrible! And I'm _living_ with him! Oh my goodness. I need to think this through a few times.

"No need to panic, girl. It's fine, really. Some guys just need more time to actually say it out loud, even when they know they love you. Have you said you love him?" Dee Dee asked me.

"No. I don't know how to. This is all new to me. It's different in books since they know what to do."

"Well... so do you love him?"

I felt myself blush and I grinned, "Well, yeah, I do."

"Aww! Omigod that is **soo** cute!" she squealed.

"Ladies?" the teacher tried to quiet us.

"Okay, you should try to see if you can get him to say it. Don't force it. Let the conversation flow into the topic and see if you can say you love him and I bet you anything he'll say it back." Dee Dee told me.

"Maybe..."

* * *

"So how was your day?" Paul asked me after the last bell rang. He had his arm around me and lead me toward his Jeep.

"I caught up with Dee Dee." Wow. Vague.

He glanced down at me and asked, "Did she say something that bothered you? You're acting a little off. Everything alright?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about.. I don't know. Stuff. I guess I'm a bit scatterbrained."

"Hm. Well. If you're sure.."

"Yep." I hurried to the car, "Come on, I want to go home already."

"Did you really miss me that much?" Paul teased. I really just wanted to go home and relax and take a nap. Not worry about boys and school and "bloodsuckers". One word: Drama!

"Ha ha. Just take me home. Pleeease." I added.

"I'm going, I'm going. Sheesh."

I really wish I could just blurt out, "I LOVE YOU! SAY YOU LOVE ME!" But, unfortunately, that usually scares the boys off.

* * *

I woke up all twisted up on the couch with something hard under my head. My neck was so stiff and sore and I looked to see what I fell asleep on and it was Paul's rock-hard stomach. Daaayyyuuummm!

"Ugh. I am exhausted."

_Man grunt._

"Yeah, I know." Hah. Fun.

I pushed off of him and crawled to his room. I called my Jake and we were all cuddled under the big comforter when that beast of a man rambled around to the bed and crashed.

"Hey! You startled Jakey. Meany," I pushed him but, of course, he didn't budge an inch. I even tried pushing him with my legs and feet.

_Man grunt._

"Stop grunting at me. Form coherent sentences, not caveman talk," I told him.

"What. Ever."

"Stop being a meany butt all the time to us! I don't know how the universe or whatever ever thought we were soul mates. What were they smoking?" I mumbled. But I must've struck a chord since he popped up and looked at me.

He asked me, "Do you not think we should be together?"

" I just don't feel like you really act like you like me or anything. I mean, aren't we supposed to be in love or something, forever?" I was scared to say it but I did, "Do you even love me?"

"Do you seriously even need to ask that? Of course I love you. Have I not told you that from day one?"

I shook my head, "You never really told me how you felt. You just told me that you imprinted on me. So it makes me feel like you only 'love' me because something told you I'm your soul mate. And not because you got to know me and love loving me."

"I'm sorry that you felt that way. I mean, imprinting makes me become more tuned in to you, but it doesn't make me love you necessarily. I've gotten to know you and I love you."

"I love you, too. We might fight the whole time, but we do have some good moments. Like this one I guess," I smiled at him.

He grinned widely back at me and gave me a nice kiss and then we cuddled up and fell asleep to the synchronization of our heartbeats...


End file.
